


boomerang

by sassyweethang



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Broken Bones, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Netflix and Chill, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/pseuds/sassyweethang
Summary: It was a right of passage for a Hawkeye to wind up in a dumpster...or so Clint claimed.





	boomerang

**Author's Note:**

> for wombatking! thank you for your commission and i hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> beta: the amazing and fantastically brilliant ladymatt to whom i am forever indebted to mwah

Clint was proud of her. So there was that. 

He viewed it as some sort of right of passage for a Hawkeye to wind up in a dumpster. America and Kate would have preferred it if she’d avoided this particular Hawkeye tradition but c'est la vie. 

The good news; she’d only broken her ankle. 

The bad news; she’d done so by diving off a six-storey roof to take down a flying HYDRA goon and screwing up her landing. 

Her spectacular fall from grace was so very  _ Clint _ that Iron Man actually thought it was Barton taking a leap of faith to bring down a goon for a split second. The conversation over the comms had been a little surreal. 

(“For fucks sake, Barton!” Stark shouted sounding resigned.

“What?” Clint sounded defensive already, despite not knowing why he was being yelled at yet. 

“Can you stay on a roof for five minutes?”

“I  _ am _ on a roof, what the hell are you on about, Shellhead?”

“Then - oh, holy shit, Bishop!” Stark went from confused to concerned in point three seconds flat. America’s chest had constricted violently and she may have shoved a Nazi into -  _ nope _ ,  **through** a wall harder than intended. 

“I’m good,” Kate groaned over the comm and America breathed a little easier. 

“You alright, babe?”

“I’ve had worse,” Kate reassured her, not that it was all that reassuring.  

“Where are you, Hawkette?” Clint asked sounding tense and clearly calculating the distance between him and Kate’s last coordinates. America was already beating her way in that general direction. 

Kate chuckled, “Sleeping with the dim sum...ow.”

“Pick a new role model, kiddo,” Stark said before he gave her coordinates to SHIELD. 

“Fuck you, Stark, I’m an awesome role model,” Clint argued. 

“You are so  **NOT** . Just no, hell no, even. Would like an alphabetised list of all the reasons you are NOT ‘cause I took an afternoon and I have a list!”

“Procrastinating on your paperwork again, huh? Scraping the bottom of the barrel there.”

“Ladies, HYDRA, remember?” Natasha’s voice cut through the building argument like a hot knife through butter and both Stark and Clint clearly heard the steel underbelly to her words and shut up very quickly after that.)

Kate did get the goon and a whole slew of booster shots, along with a nice hot shower, but still; broken ankle. 

Medical finally released her to America’s care one custom purple cast and a receipt from Banner’s prescription pad later. 

But with the order that Kate was benched for a few weeks at best. Which wasn’t fun. For her or anyone within reach. And considering Kate had made her nest on the team couch, tucked into the corner next to the wall socket to keep her phone charged, that was anyone stupid enough to open Whatsapp for the foreseeable future. 

Billy had texted America three times in the past hour to either put Kate out of her misery or ‘accidentally’ drop the archer’s phone in some water. Considering it was Stark’s latest gift to the mobile phone market, America figured she’d have to drop the the damn thing in a volcano before it gave up on life. 

Tommy’s texts of warning had just consisted of skull and knife emojis, in increasing number as time passed. 

America got the gist, she had to distract her girlfriend before her teammates snapped and made her benching more permanent. 

“Put down the phone and step away from the group chat, babe, before Speedo snaps and dumps your ass somewhere we can’t find you,” America ordered as she stepped back into the main room, two cans of coke in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. She just caught Kate trying to subtly shove her phone down the side of the couch cushion. Beyond the cast, Kate didn’t look too worse for wear, which America was grateful for. A little down time would be good for her heart rate if nothing else, loving someone in the hero business was hard enough without the added bonus of visual evidence of all the reasons to be concerned for their safety. 

“Billy could find me,” Kate sniffed haughty. 

America snorted, “You cockblocked Billy earlier, don’t count on his benevolence.”

“Opps?” Kate offered, without any sincerity. America handed her a coke as she sat down beside the wounded archer. 

“Play nice,” America remarked as she threw the bag of chips onto the wonky coffee table beside Kate’s foot which was delicately resting on top of a pillow. Her toes where peeking out of the bright purple cast, only two of them painted, and badly at that, so Kate must have gotten a hold of some nail polish and then discovered how awkward it was to paint her toenails in her condition. 

“I’m bored,” Kate whined.

“Everybody got that.”

Kate pulled her phone out of its hiding place again, opening and closing apps as she struggled to find something to settle on.  Eventually she gave up, instead choosing to fling her phone into a series of somersaults. After a few spins, she cleared her throat innocently but wholey unsubtly, “You know-”

“Nope,” America cut her off.

Kate’s head swivelled away from her phone to glare at her girlfriend, “You haven’t even heard what I was gonna say yet.”

“Don’t need to. You. Are. Benched,” America enunciated, poking Kate in the arm with each pointed word. “That means no missions, no vigilante shit, nothing. You stay put and you heal.”

“But -”

“Kate,” America sighed tiredly. 

Kate waved her - thankfully unopened - can of coke around. “No, no, hear me out. I could drive the team from place to place, they’ve got those tricked out cars for people with disabilities right, so maybe I could qualify.”

America threw her head back against the stiff board that counted as the back of the couch. “One; nope, just...just no. Two: most of our team can fly and Billy can zap the rest from point A to point B easily so that job is already obsolete. And three; I’ve seen you on Mario Kart, I’m not unleashing you on the streets of New York.”

“Mario Kart is not a sign of real life, there are no rules in Mario Kart,” Kate argued. 

“And yet Billy still manages to obey the speed limit in GTA,” America threw back, cracking open her coke. The tab snapped off and clinked across the ground a couple feet away.  

“That’s because Billy doesn’t understand the premise behind GTA to begin with.”

“My point still stands.”

“Ha ha, leg jokes now,” Kate laughed dryly, no hint of amusement, just a whole lot of ire. 

“Kate.”

“No, really, I’m an excellent driver.”

“Your whole body turns with the controller,” America stated, “and Princess Peach has taken one too many suicidal leaps off the track to be good for her.”

“Video game, not real,” Kate reminded her.

“Last month you weren’t even behind the wheel but you got road rage,” America laughed sharply, sipping her drink. 

“So did Happy!”

“Happy didn’t curse a couple of generations of that old lady’s family and practically climb into the front of the limo to hit the horn.”

“He should’ve!” Kate yelled before deflating back into the sagging cushions with a pout. “Bitch was taking up most of the road.”

“You are not driving any of us anywhere,” America said with finality. 

“Killjoy,” Kate muttered. 

“Just rest,” America urged not unkindly. 

“But I’m bored,” Kate whined dramatically, flopping her head onto America’s shoulder and pouting up at her girlfriend. She batted her lashes for good measure, eyes wide and watery. The act might have worked on lesser mortals but not a reality jumping superhero.  

“Netflix and chill?” America offered as a compromise. Okay, so the look worked a little...or maybe she was just too tired to continue arguing. The second one. That was her story and she was sticking with it. 

“I’d be more excited at the prospect if I didn’t already know you weren’t gonna follow through on the ‘chill’ side of things,” Kate grumbled but she got more comfortable so America chalked it up to a win. 

“No strenuous activity, Doc’s orders,” America grinned. 

“Banner isn’t a medical doctor.”

“And yet he makes a good case.”

“You’re mean.”

America cocked an eyebrow at Kate, “Do you wanna watch _ The Good Place _ with me or not?”

“You know I do but still,  _ mean _ ,” Kate mumbled, determined to get the last word in on the argument. 

America snorted as she fished the remote out from between the cushions. The small plasma that counted as their hideout TV had been salvaged from somewhere, though America couldn’t remember where exactly. Still, it worked and that’s all that mattered. Billy’s loaned PS3 whirred its way to life as America got it turned on as well. The old console was more dust than circuit board but it could still handle Netflix and, for a bunch of teenaged superheroes, that was worth its weight in gold. 

“If you watch the first season without bitching, I’ll make us some hot chocolate, Irish style,” America bargained. Kate eyed her suspiciously for a moment, eyes squinting comically as she tried to ascertain the sincerity of her girlfriend’s offer. 

“Alright, I’m game. Let’s do this thing then,” Kate settled in, a determined look on her face. 

America smirked as she queued up the show, given the meds Kate was on, there was no way that cocoa was gonna be Irish but she figured her girlfriend would have forgotten about the deal half way through the first episode so there was no need to worry. 

“Also, I demand snuggling,” Kate said just as the screen turned bright green for the title card. America snorted but gamely wrapped an arm around Kate’s shoulder and let the archer slide down to rest her head on America’s chest.   

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://capt-jackharness.tumblr.com/) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sassyweethang)  
> 


End file.
